


Tuesdays at Lizzie's

by TekstelArt



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Ask anyone at Lizzies and they gonna just shrug and say "yea that happens sometimes", Biting, CDPR LET ME ROMANCE THIS MAN, CHAPTER 2 IS VERY NSFW ART, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, I bless thee with dom Mateo because it's what I want so I shall have it, Im probably forgetting half the tags I meant to add while writing, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Mateo and Artemis own me at this point and there is no going back anymore, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, So beware, Teasing, This is straight up sin town, Voice Kink, anyway, no beta we die like men, there's so much biting, we going down with style y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekstelArt/pseuds/TekstelArt
Summary: “Keep moving and I'll fuck you right here on that table like that dirty little whore you are,”She could practically feel the rumbling of his growl against her back.“And I don't give a fuck about everyone watching.”Don't @ me I have no shame.Thanks to @ADaughterOfColdharbour for providing help with the portuguese bits (translation in the notes)
Relationships: Mateo Thiago/OC, Mateo Thiago/Original female character, Mateo Thiago/V, Mateo Thiago/female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Impatient tapping of nicely manicured fingernails on the bar counter, an exasperated sigh and the drumming of the bass revibrating through her body while she was waiting for her drink.  
It was a busy night, all the more to her surprise that her _company_ was off work.  
Though she was beginning to question just how much of a perk that was if the time it took for her to get a drink was any indication.  
Another sigh.

Then there was a hand on her hip. Except this one clearly lacked _his_ cybernetic fingers.  
What the hell?  
When she spinned around to confront whoever had the absolute audacity she was met with the smug grin of a man she had never seen before.  
He wasn't bad on the eye by any means but his expression told her enough about what kind of company he'd provide. Pillow princess.  
She didn't waste a single second waiting for his opening line, instead she slapped his hand away with a scoff and turned around again.  
“Playing hard to get huh? I like that”  
He wasn't even worth a reply and karma seemed to have mercy because the bartender finally brought over her drink.

Glass in hand Artemis passed the dude, not even offering him a side glance, like he was a little insect fortunate enough to even breathe the same air as her. 

Let's be real, he actually was.

Not like that seemed to stop his bold and overconfident self, no, he actually dared to follow her as she made her way through the crowd, headed for someone else waiting for her in one of the clear corner booths.  
“Aww come on, don't be so shy.”  
His voice was barely audible over the music for which Artemis was glad.  
Only when she was approaching Mateo in the booth did the other man seem to stop in his tracks, eyes still fixed on the wicked curves of her body though.

Mateos attention immediately locked on that sultry smirk on Artemis' lips, before he could speak however, she was straddling his lap already.  
One hand still holding her drink, the other wandering along his neck and into his hair, grip tightening, tilting his head to the side slightly and when Mateo felt her lips on the skin of his neck he could not help the hiss leaving his lips.  
His hands instinctively grabbing her rear and pulling her closer into him, an act that was rewarded by a drawn out roll of her hips.

It was only when his dark eyes found the stranger still staring at the woman in his lap like a starved animal, that Mateo realized what had happened.  
A smirk on his lips.  
His left hand was moving up her side in an instant, caressing the exposed skin which in return sent delicious gosebumps across Artemis' skin.  
A soft moan escaped her onto his skin at the faint grazing of his fingers along the side of her breast.  
The touch was brief in nature as his intention was something different, hand continuing to move up to her shoulder, then along her arm until he reached the hand that was holding her drink.  
With a quick motion he took the glass from her and placed it on the table behind her while her free hand now rested on his chest, exposed by the button up he was wearing.

Mateo only indulged in her ministrations a few more moments before roughly fisting her hair with his left hand, pulling her mouth off his skin and forcing her head back enough to look at him.  
A quick devious smirk was all he gave her before his face closed the distance and lips crashed into hers, tongue immediately demanding access, which she granted without so much a moment of hesitation.  
His right hand moved from her rear to her thigh, resting barely below the hem of that absolutely sinful red dress she was wearing. 

It really was no surprise that she got hit on quite frequently, something that did not really fill him with jealousy but more with a sense of pride.  
Pride about being the one with a grip in her hair, tongue dancing with hers and hand now pushing up the fabric of the dress enough to graze the sensitive skin on the inside of Artemis' thigh with his thumb.  
Pride about the moan he forced from her when his thumb came to a halt so short of her aching core.  
Oh and most certainly pride at the raging jealousy written on the mans face when Mateo had spotted him moments ago.

Artemis was his alone and after that conversation they had at the party the other day, there was absolutely no way he was going to let go of her.  
She'd spent half her life building this wall, had not dared to let anyone in and protected her heart with everything she had. Had made sure that nobody so much as touched her in the wrong way, took control in every aspect of her life.  
But here she was, in his lap, completely yielding herself, her body, to him.  
Even as they were surrounded by strangers, some of them obviously peering, she didn't pull away when his lips left her mouth to kiss a trail down her throat and between her breasts.  
The hand he had tangled in her red locks now moving to cup a breast before slipping aside the fabric of her dress enough to run his tongue over her now exposed nipple, toying with the sensitive bud before closing his lips around it.

Hot. She felt way too hot. His touch, his lips, his tongue.. It was all too much and not enough at all.  
Yet what fueled her desire most at that moment, was the fact that there was no wall hiding them, no curtain or seperate room. The walls of the booth were see-through and while they were in a corner booth, not in plain sight of everyone, they could still be seen if anyone bothered looking. The only remote protection from prying eyes was the table that covered the lower half of their bodies.  
But they would still see the large tattoo decorating Artemis' back, bared by the low cut of her dress, her head thrown back and mouth hanging open in a silent plea. They would see Mateos hands on her body and they would see the way Artemis was grinding her hips into his lap.

What they would not see, however, was the sharp bite Mateo gave her nipple when her grinding grew bolder or how his hand gripped her thigh harder.  
How his mouth left her chest to nibble a path back up her neck, biting the junction between her neck and shouler roughly while he moved her dress back into place to cover her chest.  
And they most certainly would not see his lips close to her ear, hot breath tickling her way too sensitve skin and a sound akin to a growl leaving his throat at a particulary delicious roll of her hips.  
“Turn around.”

Anyone else and she would have laughed at the sheer nerve to order her around, likely even left them.  
But this was not anyone. This was the man who had been gradually slipping past every single defense she had built up. No, not slipping, that would imply that it was forced entry.  
Nothing he ever did was forced, no hovering, no pressure to open up and despite how roughly he tended to treat her in bed, if she was truly uncomfortable she knew he would stop immediately, wouldn't push it, would never in his wildest dreams ask her to do anything that she was not fully on board with.

She came to care about him, way more than she anticipated or even felt comfortable with.  
No this wasn't how she planned this when they landed in bed after that night at the club on Eve's birthday. She thought it'd be a nice fuck and they each move on with their lives but things rarely go according to plan evidently.  
Instead, she was here, skin burning under his touch, feeling the eyes of strangers on her body, her movements and despite that she felt save.

The stinging sensation of Mateos bite behind her ear pulled her out of her thoughts and she was apruptly aware of the tight grip he had on her hips again.

“ _Safada Vadia_ , don't make me repeat myself.”

With a quick motion she had shifted her postion enough so she was no longer straddling him, turning around instead, pressing her back into his chest. In return he shifted just enough to get them both more comfortable in the corner junction of the bench they were sitting on.  
Hungry lips promptly at Artemis' neck, her hair once again in a tight grip, keeping her head tilted to the side for easier access.  
“ _Good girl_.”

Her breath hitched in her throat when Mateos right hand found her thigh again, fingers wasting no time to resume their performance from before, slipping under the red textile that suddenly wrapped her body way too tightly.  
Only this time he did not stop.  
This time he ran his fingers along the damp fabric covering her heat in time with a long drape of his tongue up the back of her neck.

Another shift of her hips had her rear brush him just right and she could feel his sharp hiss on the skin of her neck.  
She smirkerd.  
And she repeated the motion.  
A strangled and surprised yelp left her lips when she felt his teeth sink into the skin just above her spine. Hard. 

“Keep moving and I'll fuck you right here on that table like that dirty little whore you are,”  
She could practically feel the rumbling of his growl against her back.  
“And I don't give a fuck about everyone watching.”

Biting down her bottom lip, it was all she could do to ground herself with the way Mateo expertly played her body.  
The way his lips and tongue worked her neck perfectly, his fingers now pushing the lacy fabric of her underwear aside but not applying much pressure where she needed it quite yet.  
It was an agonizing combinatin really, his mouth, teeth, relentless and brutal kissing one spot and biting down the next all while his touch on her soaking wet core was no more than a faint caress of his fingers.  
She was melting into his ministrations and the whimpers she tried so desperately to swallow? Frankly, they were pathetic.

Attemping to regain any sense of control over the situation she repeated her earlier motion, grinding along his length without so much an ounce of restraint.

What happened next was a blur of several motions at once.

A stinging pain in her scalp when he tightened his grip in her hair, a low moan that escaped her lips when he finally pushed those tortuous fingers past her drenched folds, curling them up inside her almost immediately.  
And his voice... His voice was nothing but a deep snarl against her skin, setting her every nerve aflame in a way that nobody else ever could.  
Yeah, this man owned her, body and soul.

“I wont warn you again, doll. _Behave_.”

Artemis swallowed thickly, her back arching into him as much as his grip in her locks allowed her.  
Public. They were still in public, Artemis tried to remind herself, repeated it in her mind like a broken record.  
Anything to not lose herself right here, with his fingers buried inside her throbbing cunt, in front of all those people.  
But where she expected to find the slimmest hint of humiliation, raw desire mixed with desperation for _more more more_.  
Her arms searching for any kind of purchase, all she could do was hold onto him in any way possible.

“Look at them, bet they'd do anything to be ones getting to feel how fucking wet and desperate you are.”

His lips were so close to her ears that she could feel his unsteady breath tickling her skin.

“You know why they can't?”  
A kiss on that soft spot right behind her ear, a shudder racing through her body and she didn't even attempt to stifle the gasp when his fingers found that one spot inside her that had her mind go blank.

“ _Voce e minha_. Because you're mine.”

Those words alone almost undid her.  
Not just because of the way they made her clench down on his fingers hard, but because of the way her heart was threatening to burst right out her chest.  
It wasn't just a declaration of his claim on her body, no, it was a final confirmation of their discussion at the party and he was right.  
She was his. Had been for a long time too stubborn and maybe even afraid to admit it.  
The thought spreading under her skin, filling her up so wholly that every touch, every kiss, every flick of his fingers inside her, became so overwhelming that she was left barely caring about how worked up she must look to the others.

Her nerves were on fire, every sense vividly aware of his closeness, the whole club could have been staring at them right then and she still wouldn't have found it in her to care.  
It might aswell just have been the two of them.  
Not that it was just her though, to say he wasn't in a similar state of sheer hunger would've been a straight up lie.  
Despite Artemis no longer torturing him with the grinding of her hips, he was still fiercly clinging to any ounce of self control he had to not go through with his threats, he knew if she wanted him to bend her over this table she would not have stopped moving. Besides, he had other plans.

It was only when his grip left her hair and his hips shifted just enough for him to reach for his belt that Artemis stiffened in his lap.  
Much to his amusement.

“What's the matter coração?”

“What... are you doing?”  
Well... That was a pitiful. Her voice so weak and uncharacteristic for her and she hated how it only made him chuckle into the nape of her neck.

“Just getting comfortable, don't worry.”

Even if she _wanted_ to object, another brush of his fingers against that sweet spot inside her had her head falling back into Mateos shoulder with a whine.  
Her stomach going taut as a bow, she was getting so so so close, coil about to snap and she would have stumbled over that edge when she felt his groan vibrate through her body, if he hadn't stopped moving his fingers entirely.  
Calling the sob that left her frustrated was an understatement and she suddenly was all too aware of the shallow breathing next to her ear, the low growls that shot straight down to her core.  
Then his fingers picked up where they left of, moving inside her with precise intent.  
What actually caught her attention despite her body tensing up in the approaching climax again, was the feeling of his left shoulder, flexing in an almost steady, albeit frantic, rhythm.  
_Comfortable_ huh.

“Fuck!”

A bite into her should and he withdrew his hand from it's spot between her legs, momentarily resting it on her thigh, his other arm had stilled behind her aswell and for a second his labored breathing was everything she felt.  
Suddenly Artemis was all too aware of the eyes on her and she was no longer certain if the shivers it sent down her spine were due to the thrill of being watched, humiliation... or simply the second time she had just been denied an orgasm.  
Then there was a low chuckle and a trail of soft, too soft, kisses from her shoulder up her neck until Mateos lips reached her earlobe, which he nibbled for a moment before resuming his kisses, his breathing still heavy.

“Do you trust me?”

His voice was a whisper and she felt her blood freeze at the question.

Did she?

Despite what she had done all her life to keep people at bay, how she'd avoided close bonds, she still came to grow feelings for this man.  
She had let him in. Let him.  
Had let him get close, had opened herself up just enough to show him a glimpse of who she was beneath that thick layer of ice and he had decided to stay. Decided that he still wanted her, all of her.  
Only one person had gotten this close to her before and he'd died for doing so. Yet the closer she grew to the man who held her firmly in his lap now, the more she stopped blaming herself for what happened.  
She had allowed herself to be vulnerable again, just a fraction but it had been enough to show Mateo all he needed to see, all he needed to know.  
And when she realized how quickly the answer to his question came to her, she also realized that she did not have a single doubt in her about it's truth.

“Yes.”

That was all he seemed to need because suddenly she felt his right hand on her waist, pushing up her dress further while shifting her in his lap until she felt the head of his cock prod at her entrance.  
His lips never left her neck throughout his maneuvering, showering her in kisses and soft nibbles.  
If she had been tense before, it was nothing compared to the anxiety she felt at that point. Feeling him rock hard, sliding along her folds while both of them were visible to the club patrons. She was immensely thankful for the table in front of them, successfully blocking the view of anything past her stomach.  
He continued the slow rolls of his hips for a moment longer, running his hands up her arms, left one stopping at her shoulder. With his right hand he gently lifted her chin and tilted her head enough for her to look at him.  
When their eyes locked it was as if time suddenly came to a halt and Artemis found herself unable to look anywhere but at him. His expression was clouded with lust and it was then that she realized just how much he was holding himself back. For her sake.  
How could he even doubt for a single second that she trusted him?  
Soft lips brushing hers faintly.

“Relax...”

His face was so close to hers, foreheads touching and his breathing was so heavy that all she wanted were his lips on hers again.

“You remember the safeword?”

A nod. That was all she could muster with his gaze locked on her, his thumb running over her bottom lip and his other hand settling on her hip to hold her in place.

“Good.”

His hand let go of her chin, instead he wrapped that arm around her stomach, hand now settling just below her breast.  
Then a push of his hips, the abrupt stretch forcing her head to fall back into his shoulder and he took the opportunity to move the hand that had been on her hip, pushing her down onto him, moments ago, up to.... cover her eyes?

“Vou meter em voce ate voce gritar meu nom.”

His voice was so raspy that her translator actually failed to pick up what he just muttered into her ear, not that it mattered with his cock now full sheathed inside her.  
No second was wasted and he started moving, he only gave a few slow shallow thrusts before he picked up his pace and set a brutal rhythm.

With her vision blocked she was left with nothing but the pure bliss from being so full of him, the slamming of his hips into her and his tip hitting that perfect spot with every thrust.  
Her mouth now hanging open, no longer able to conceal the sounds he was driving out of her the only relief provided by the loud music drowning out her voice.  
It was only then she realized why he was blocking her vision, only then she realized that he did it because he knew she did not want to _see_ them gawking at her. It's not that it bothered her that they most certainly had at least a small audience, her lower regions were hidden after all and Mateo did have the thoughtfulness to move her dress back into place before telling her to turn around earlier – another thing she realized, done for her comfort – still a tinge of humiliation at her compromised position had her body more rigid than mere seconds ago.

“Relax. Focus on me”

His tone was strained but still, it was soothing against the inferno he set on her skin, her muscles loosening ever so slightly.

“That's it. Let them watch, just focus on me, coração”

The sensation of his lips on her skin was almost too much but not enough at the same time, she was burning alive in his hold and another whine left her parted lips.

“Focus on my voice...”

A nibble on her hearlobe, a strong thrust and fingers now slipping below the fabric of her dress again to toy with a nipple.

“My touch...”

Her body grew rigid again, not because of fear or embarassment but because of how he was undoing her with his words, his _voice_ alone.

“My cock buried inside you.”

A pinch of his fingers on her nipple had her whimper his name, which in return lured out another delicious groan from his mouth.  
His pace now picking up. He was getting close and after being denied twice Artemis was aswell.  
She bit down her lower lip hard to stop another moan from slipping, her heart thrumming frantically in her chest and she all but heard her pulse racing through her veins.  
Despite his hand blocking her vision she felt filthy in a way she hadn't experienced before and god if it wasn't adding even more gasoline to the already uncontrollable flames burning her inside and out.  
Mateos arm tightened around her body, abandoning it's task on her chest instead just pulling her as close to him as he can.  
Artemis could feel his lips move and she was thinly aware of the curses leaving him, too faint for her translator to pick up anything and quite frankly she didn't care, not with his hips forcefully bucking into her and his moans vibrating on her skin.  
The coil in her stomach tightening, about to snap.  
She was so close, just a bit moremore _more_.

“Fuck...please”

He didn't think she'd ever fully understand what that word from her lips did to him. To have this woman who would usually take charge of any situation, surrender herself to him, let alone beg for him.  
It took every last drop of self control he had left to not finish at the sound of it alone. Instead he pressed his lips into her neck again.  
Oh how he would love to make her beg some more, have her sing his name and scream for the whole club to hear.  
But with his release so close he instead released his tight grip on her, his hand finding that sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs in an instant.

A few strokes was all she could take before her entire body went taut against him and she turned her head into his neck, biting down hard to stifle the scream that ripped from her throat as the coil snapped.  
Her orgasm crashing through her with a force that had her clawing at his legs, the leather of the bench, his arms, anything she could, Mateos hand now moving from her face to wrap around her throat, pressing down hard and holding her in place while she rode out the waves of her climax.  
And at the clenching of her cunt around him he followed with a deep growl, bucking his hips a few more times, before halting buried deep inside her, his own release spilling inside her.

Chests heaving with their panting, both of them remained still while coming down from their high.  
Artemis refused to move her head or open her eyes, even when she felt Mateo slip out of her, shifting to push her clothes back into place before tucking himself away with one hand. The other one still held her close to him, reassurance that he was there, that she was save.  
Only when both of ther clothes were presentable again did he pull her off his lap onto the bench next to him, her legs draped across his thighs.  
His lips found hers in a long and sensual kiss, hands refusing to let go of her, one arm draped around her shoulder the other one resting on her thigh, holding her legs close to him.

Lost in the kiss Artemis reached for the hand hanging off her shoulder, entwining their fingers, no more reservations about her affection for him.

“Let's get out of here.”

A smile played on his lips and his voice was husky. His eyes though? Oh they were full of dark dark promises. 

This night was far from over.


	2. Let's pretend this is part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW art I did of them, kinda expanded on the whole public banging idea because it's who I am now
> 
> Also it shows Artemis to those who don't know me from Tumblr :^)

**Author's Note:**

> tekstelart.tumblr.com
> 
> Artemis is my OC, just saying.  
> 
> 
> I am once again reminding everyone that if anything happened to Mateo I would kill everyone in this room and then myself
> 
> Translation:  
> Safada Vadia - Naughty Bitch  
> Voce e minha - You're mine  
> coração - sweetheart (more or less)  
> Vou meter em voce ate voce gritar meu nom. - I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name.


End file.
